Project Summary We are proposing to update our current Bruker Biospin Advance I 70/30 USR pre-clinical MR imaging system (originally set up in 2004) to an Avance III HD (AV3) console upgrade with Paravision 6 software, not including the 7T (Tesla) 30 cm magnet, gradient and shim coils, gradient/shim cooling, RF amplifiers, shim amplifier, and Farady cage. For the proposed application, the major projects consist of 5 funded NIH R01 projects (Towner, Sun, Ahamed, Wu, and Deshmukh), a pending NIH R01 application (Srinivasan), a funded NIH R21 project (Plafker), and a funded American Cancer Association project (Woo), as well as 4 minor projects (Towner, Deak, Chen), primarily from two institutions (Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF) and the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center ( OUHSC)), that will all directly benefit from the AV3 and Paravision 6 equipment upgrade. The proposed Advance III HD hardware and Paravision 6 upgrades to the 70/30 USR Bruker Biospin small animal MRI system will allow researchers in Oklahoma, particularly OMRF and OUHSC, to obtain faster, non-distorted imaging data for neurological, cardiac and tumor investigations. The projects range in biomedical research from neurological diseases (Towner (OMRF) ? septic encephalopathy; Plafker (OMRF) ? optic neuritis; Deak (OUHSC) ? Alzheimer's disease), cardiac diseases (Sun (OUHSC) ? cardiomyopathy; Ahamed (OMRF) ? cardiac fibrosis), cancer (Wu (OUHSC) ? lung cancer; Ramesh (OUHSC) ? nanoparticle-based gene delivery for cancer treatments; Woo (OUHSC) ? anti-angiogenic therapy for ovarian cancer; Chen (UCO) ? metastatic tumor therapy using combined laser and immunoadjuvant therapy), autoimmune diseases (Plafker (OMRF) ? autoimmune demyelinating optic neuritis; Deshmukh (OMRF) ? Sjogren's syndrome); vascular-related diseases (Srinivasan (OMRF) ? lymphatic system formation and lymphedema); to obesity (Towner ? molecular alterations).